


Рождество

by mila007



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Рождественский фичок с глинтвейном и уютом)





	

Рокэ обещал вернуться в Олларию за день до Сочельника, но вылет из Алвасете задержали из-за плохой погоды в аэропорту назначения, так что в столице он оказался несколько позже, чем собирался. Сам Рокэ не был набожным человеком, но Ричард почитал все церковные праздники, а Рождество любил с каким-то детским восторгом, и за годы совместной жизни этот праздник стал их маленькой традицией.

Такси нашлось моментально, а вот с быстрой поездкой до дома не срослось — столицу завалило снегом. Собственно, снегопад не утихал последние три дня, лишь сегодня превратившись из сплошной белой стены в редкие, но настойчиво падающие под колеса снежинки. В салоне автомобиля было тепло, тихо играла какая-то радиостанция с неизменными сезонными хитами. Рокэ размотал шарф и снял перчатки, надетые сразу по прилете — после Кэнналоа ему было холодно везде. Телефон пиликнул входящими сообщениями — пропущенные вызовы от Ли и Ричарда. Нужно отзвониться.

Город утопал в сугробах и рождественских огнях, которые расцвечивали снег и превращали здания в пряничные домики, покрытые пятнами разноцветной глазури. Пока Рокэ в задумчивости смотрел на медленно проплывающие за окном пейзажи, погасший экран телефона вновь засветился — Ли не стал дожидаться и перезвонил сам.

— С праздником! Ты где? — Ли в последнее время любил переходить сразу к делу — от брата нахватался, не иначе. Его голос звучал глухо на фоне музыки, смеха, гула голосов и звона бокалов.

— Только что прилетел в столицу. Как раз еду из аэропорта.

— Отлично! Приходите в гости! У нас тут все семейство в сборе, только тебя не хватает!

— Прости, но, скорее всего, не сегодня. Если Ричард захочет, мы завтра придем.

— Приходите сегодня! — продолжал настаивать Лионель. — Матушка очень вас хочет видеть. Эмиль с Арно тут параллельно Ричарда по телефону уламывают...

— То есть ваша матушка считает меня более сговорчивым, раз только одного Савиньяка на меня натравила? — звонко рассмеялся Рокэ.

— То есть просто Эмиль с Арно не поделили телефон. Серьезно, Рокэ, приезжайте.

Рокэ засмотрелся на огромную елку, стоявшую посреди площади — гирлянда на ней была выполнена в виде свечей, а шары переливались всеми оттенками бордового и золотого.

— Давай я вначале доберусь до дома, и мы с Диконом вас наберем, если соберемся.

— Давайте, — судя по голосу, Лионель не сдался, но он знал, когда нужно отступить. — В любом случае, на завтра приглашение в силе.

— Спасибо. И скажи братьям, пусть заканчивают болтать. А то я даже не успел отзвониться по прилету — ты меня первый перехватил.

— Все, ушел забирать телефон.

— Пока.

Рокэ для верности выждал минуту и набрал Ричарда. Тот ответил после первого же гудка:

— Савиньяки только что сдали, что ты прилетел.

— Да. Уже в такси. Не успел тебя сразу набрать — Ли оказался шустрее.

Ричард рассмеялся.

— Лионель такой. Кстати, Эмиль с Арно уговаривали присоединиться к ним вечером.

— Ты хочешь?

— Если честно, я бы лучше сегодня побыл с тобой вдвоем. Соскучился. — Его голос звучал пусть и смущенно, но уверенно. Рокэ улыбнулся.

— Я тоже. Завтра?

— Завтра! Ты голодный? — Ричард, как всегда после долгой разлуки, старался поскорее сменить тему на что-то, что позволило бы не говорить о чувствах. — Я всех отпустил, но Кончита наготовила на все праздники вперед, и могу разогреть...

— Нет, я поел в самолете. Ты сам хоть не голоден?

— Да, не переживай. Я же не знал, когда ты прилетишь. Ты где сейчас?

— Как раз Данар переезжаю. Скоро буду.

— Ладно, давай, жду.

— До встречи!

Через полчаса Ричард встречал его на пороге квартиры. Вопреки привычной сдержанности, он первым бросился на шею к Рокэ. Крепко обнял и прижался всем телом, опустив голову на плечо.

— И я рад тебя видеть, — рассмеялся Рокэ, обнимая Ричарда, запуская руки под мешковатый шерстяной свитер. Любовь к подобной одежде так и осталась для Рокэ загадкой, как и выбор расцветок (в этот раз свитер был ярко-рыжим), но то, что Ричард выглядел в ней невероятно уютно и уместно, не вызывало ни недовольства, ни сомнений.

— Я переживал, — вздохнув, Ричард отступил и признался: — Я уже не рад был, что ты обещал к Сочельнику вернуться — погода не для полетов совершенно.

Рокэ фыркнул:

— Ты и твоя боязнь самолетов! Откуда только?..

— Не у всех же авиакомпании — семейный бизнес. Мы, Окделлы, более привычны к земле.

Ричард помог Рокэ избавиться от пальто и шарфа и вызвался оттащить чемодан в спальню, пока Рокэ расшнуровывал ботинки.

— Ты где? — Рокэ оглядел гостиную, отметил горящий камин и ухмыльнулся — Ричард явно не собирался никуда сегодня уходить. В очередной раз порадовался своему выбору квартиры — огромное лофтовое пространство с настоящим камином было излюбленным местом для них с Ричардом. Они проводили здесь больше времени, чем в спальне — шкура перед камином была достаточно мягкой и удобной для того, чтобы не тащиться на второй этаж.

— Наверху. Мой руки и иди на кухню — поможешь мне доварить глинтвейн.

Рокэ застонал в притворном ужасе:

— Ты вновь переводишь мое вино?!

— Тебе нравится, как я его готовлю, даже не начинай. — На лестнице, ведущей со второго этажа, где были спальни, появился Ричард, сердито уперший руки в бока. На фоне украшенных еловыми гирляндами перил он смотрелся весьма забавно.

Насладившись видом, Рокэ фыркнул, но послушно направился в ванную. Там уже лежал заботливо приготовленный комплект любимой домашней одежды Рокэ — простая футболка и пара застиранных, а оттого мягких и удобных, джинсов. Обычно за Ричардом подобной предусмотрительности не наблюдалось, он явно соскучился. По совместному быту — тоже.

Последний год пролетел для обоих в суматохе. Авиакомпания "Ворон" открывала пять филиалов по всему миру, и хотя присутствие генерального директора было не обязательным, но не тот человек был Рокэ, чтобы не быть в курсе всего происходящего в своей компании. Вот и мотался в многонедельные командировки, появляясь дома лишь урывками. Проблемы Ричарда были более семейными — примирение с матушкой, далеко не сразу принявшей избранника своего сына, и две свадьбы младших сестер (ради которых, собственно, примирение и было достигнуто). Хорошо, что третья сестра Ричарда, Айрис, была достаточно благоразумна, чтобы не встревать в споры мамы и брата, и достаточно сильна, чтобы в те пару недель, когда Рокэ приводил Ричарда в чувства после тяжелого разговора с матерью, суметь самостоятельно удержать все дела семейной корпорации в прежнем русле. На самом деле Рокэ давно предлагал Ричарду отдать кресло главы правления Айрис не только номинально, но и формально, но отказывались оба — Ричард боялся взвалить на сестру непосильную ношу, а Айрис просто было намного комфортнее в роли серого кардинала.

На кухню Рокэ вошел бесшумно — подкрался сзади и обнял Ричарда. Тот даже не вздрогнул, продолжая методично помешивать вино со специями:

— Ты опять босиком?

— Так полы же с подогревом!

Ричард покачал головой. Сам он был как всегда в теплых носках домашней вязки — единственном, что умела и любила делать Айрис своими руками после пары лет в пансионе для девушек. Носки, как и свитера, всегда были ужасной расцветки, из чего Рокэ сделал заключение об отсутствии надлежащего вкуса у всего семейства Окделл.

— Оллария — не Алвасете!

— Капитан Очевидность! — фыркнул Рокэ и подул на затылок Ричарда, еще больше растрепав его волосы.

— Лучше доставай кружки, — мотнул головой Ричард. — Вон те, коричневые.

— Вино нужно пить из бокалов! Даже... такое. — Рокэ смерил недоверчивым взглядом плавающие в кастрюльке фрукты и специи.

— Вино — может быть, но не глинтвейн! Не спорь с северянином о его напитке!

Разлив ароматный напиток по кружкам, Ричард подхватил обе и поманил Рокэ за собой в гостиную. Верхний свет был приглушен, в углу уютно мигала огоньками огромная елка — Рокэ не было дома почти весь декабрь, и Дикон развлекался в его отсутствие как мог. Рокэ устроился в кресле перед камином. Ричард отдал ему кружку и сел на шкуру у ног Рокэ. Обхватив ладонями горячую кружку, он глотнул вина и с легким вздохом оперся затылком о чужие колени:

— Как я по тебе соскучился!

Рокэ мелкими глотками пил свой глинтвейн и лениво гладил Ричарда по голове. Ему было тепло — от напитка в кружке, от горящего в камине огня. Ему было уютно — от мигающих огоньков гирлянды, от запаха хвои и апельсинов. Ему было хорошо — благодаря Ричарду. Кажется, Рокэ наконец-то начал понимать смысл Рождества.


End file.
